xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ToaFairon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaFairon (Talk) 20:06, March 22, 2010 Okay, I'll do that right away. Toa Fairon Nightwatcher Hey Slice! I've been doing a bit of writing, and I've written a scene for a future DR chapter following his battle with the DE leaders. It set (from his point of view at least) directly after his battle with the DE leaders, when he passes out unconscious. This scene is set in his sub-conscious which has sort've transformed into some kind limbo realm due to the effects his battle has had on his mind. It focuses as Nightwatcher struggles with his very will to either remain alive or give into his injuries and die. And in case you're wondering, this wiki is where me and Varkanax39 secretly channel all our plans, upcoming plots, and ideas here. Reply to this message and tell me what you think of it on CBW. '''PLEASE DELTE AFTER READING! Templates Never mind, you can change the color, sorry. But I re-added the master-apprentice thing, because the Ix/Veiled Ones follow a mentor/apprentice system, and if I delete the Ix infobox, then it'd be unfair to leave them out. 12:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Just one more question: how do you hide the coding below the template? Does it hide automatically? 20:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I understand, but the originals from wookiepedia have two colors, whereas the templates you made have one. Also, thew noimage seems a bit redundant, since it automatically is romoved if you leave it blank. (see Blast). 22:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, I really see no real difference, except the orginal color BG1 and BG2 are better in my opinion, instead of simply color. And if you compare my revisions to the character template, I'd modified them with Kanohi, tools, and other sections today as well. 22:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Yours are better. Sorry. Like you said, you're better at HTML. And can you work on the era icons? I have no acess to photoshop or other programs like that. 22:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) First, admin. Totally. I'm working on a Manual of Style, but you'd probably be so much better at that. Also, I'm trying to start several wiki projects, see Project:TEG. Second, pics. Maybe you could use different Kanohi masks for each era, or different colored Ignikas across a black background. (See:here for the size and shape). If you don't like that idea, I have others. 22:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You are now an admin. Congrats. And can you modify the brown color for the template to numbers 736326 and C2B170? Otherwise, the templates are absolutely perfect. Eras OK. For the Mindeater Era, just use an Olmak. For the Elemental Era, an Avsa (Banrax's). For the Storm Wars, use Vakama Metru's Kanohi (Flareus, with red eyes if you can). For Toa Order Era, a Hau. For the year of darkness, a Kirop mask (Skorpix's). For the Xaterex Civil War one use a silver Ignika, and for Xaterex Civil War two, a golden Ignika. For the Imperial/Eternal Game era, could you use the blended pic of Leviathos' Shardak's, Dredzek's, and Fairon's you made for the TEG contest? If that's not possible, it's OK. 22:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Slice? You there? 22:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you modify the brown color for the template to color numbers 736326 and C2B170? (Like they were originally). Otherwise, the templates are absolutely perfect. 22:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you respond to my above message? 23:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't insist on having them, and I won't use so many if you want. I think it makes it easier though, for people to find specific peices of info in the storyline that they've read about. 23:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) OK. Can you do the eras, then? 23:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I'm bothering you, but could you please answer, I don't need you to do eras now, but I'd like to know when and if you can do them. You've already done enough today with the templates, so if you don't want to work on it today that's fine. 00:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) What did you do to the MediaWiki pages? I had that infobox styling there to keep the templates the correct size. 00:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you changed the infobox styling. Made them larger. See common.css. Also, you may need to clear your cache to see what I mean... 00:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Era Icons How's the era icons project going? 17:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) OK. And how do you get the white-gray-white-gray-white etc,.. infobox styling they have on wookiepedia? Compare the two templates and you'll see what I mean (Each section is either white or gray, for every other one. For example, homeland would be white, but birth, would be shaded gray, death, white, etc,...) Is this a .css code or part of the template? 23:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Could you please find and add both? As yesturday demonstrated, you're far better at this then I am. 00:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. Thanks! 12:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That was a HUGE import. Did you see the MoS and LG I made for the wiki? And do you know anyone else who might be interested in joining? I've been promoting the wiki on CBW, but can't seem to get very many new users interested... 23:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You still on? 23:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC)